


a beautiful fool.

by princevector



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Self-Reflection, it's more of an analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror, mirror, on the wall,<br/>Who in this land is fairest of all?</p><p>Why, it's me, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful fool.

**Author's Note:**

> i've finished zen's and seven's routes so far and i feel (linkin park's numb playing in the background)
> 
> just some minor spoilers for zen's route. please forgive me for messing around with jumin's character i love him but i have no idea how he works. enjoy zen and his narcissistic silliness!
> 
> apologies for any errors in my grammar i will post something more productive i've started school and it's been months since i've written anything proper,

zen: i smell a rat

zen: oh wait did i say rat

zen: _i meant cat_

* * *

 

A sneeze followed by a distressed groan. He hates this, oh how he hates this.

Zen’s eyes gloss over the messages again for what feels like the fifth time that night. It probably was, knowing his obsessive streak, and yes he recognized his own self-obsession quite well. Does that mean he’d be willing to change it?

Of course not, why should he change his beautiful image? If it’s for someone he loved that’d be one thing, but _this? This silly situation?_ Zen could hardly hold back a sigh as he pressed the beer back to his lips, completely ignoring careful words of caution about slipping back into his drinking methods. Whatever, one drink tonight would be fine. Okay maybe two. That definitely wouldn’t hurt.

_Beep. Beep._

Ah, there it goes again. Another fan message, or—? No no, he’ll pretend he doesn’t see that guy’s message. It’s not necessary. What an annoying pest. A rat. Zen almost chuckles, placing the beer can on the kitchen table.

_“A rat with a cat.”_

Zen doesn’t bother reading the message that night. The anger that flares in his heart is too hot to handle—almost as fiery as his beautiful looks. So then it _must_ be a crime.

Of course he doesn’t hate Jumin, no matter how much he yearns for that fiery hatred. Zen clicks his tongue, furrows his brows as he removes the day’s makeup. He’ll stop in between cleansing his face, only to admire his stunning good looks that is illustrated through the fair mirror’s reflection. A ghost of a smile tugs on his lips.

“Oh Zen, you fool. You beautiful fool.”

_Beep. Beep._

He hums.

_“Oh Zen, they’re waiting for you. He’s waiting for you.”_

The routine continues for another hour, ending with a hot shower and another beer. His red eyes briefly glance over at his neglected phone, before tearing away to look back at his lines for another upcoming rehearsal.

_I’ve got nothing to say to you, Jumin Han._

* * *

 

_Jumin entered the chatroom._

Jumin: Zen.

Jumin: Please refrain from calling Elizabeth the Third a “rat.”

Jumin: Perhaps you need to look in the mirror a bit harder.

Jumin: Maybe then you’ll find who the real “rat” is.

* * *

 

As he scrolls through their conversation at the crack of dawn, Zen grimly recalls their conversation in the secret place. Perhaps, maybe perhaps, he can take consider Jumin’s words a little more carefully.

Maybe he’s been the rat trapped in the cat’s paws all along. Funny, it sounds like the plot to an upcoming role he’s playing.

Zen knows he’ll succeed this time, too.


End file.
